Sunkissed
by Xanpluto
Summary: It started as an effort to satiate the constant teasing of their friends and brothers. The question is, how will it end?
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks for choosing to read this story. I hope you enjoy._

 _~Xanpluto_

* * *

 **Sunkissed**

* * *

It was a gorgeous summer day with minimal clouds dotting the vibrant blue sky. The sun's warm rays shined upon the blooming flowers and energetic people enjoying the park. Tk and Kari were no exception. They took advantage of the good weather and abandoned their homework to laze in the sun. They strolled along a less popular dirt trail until reaching their secret plot of grass. It was surrounded by shrubs on three sides and even if someone else was enjoying the trail, they'd be unlikely to notice the pair lounging.

They'd talk for over an hour about school, their friends, and of course their large headed brothers but now a comfortable silence lulled them towards sleep along with the sun's rays. Kari's head rested on Tk's hard stomach while they both peered upward with drooping eyes. There breathing was in sync which surprised neither. They had been friends for so long it was easy to harmonize their rhythm. Their brothers thought it was a combination of creepy and cute, and they never hesitated to tease the pair. They were adamant that boy-girl friendships couldn't be harmless and soon they'd be brothers-in-law.

Over the years Kari and Tk had flushed red, denied their claims, and let them have their laughs. Nonetheless, it never ceased. Not even when they'd been dating other people.

Today, Kari was two weeks post breakup and Tk had been single for more than a month. It had been a few years since they'd both been unattached at the same time and everyone seemed to be waiting for them to get together. Tai had even mentioned it the night before and his words rattled in Kari's head, _Why do you keep dating such dicks? You've already got Tk. Stop fooling yourself and snag him._

Without thinking Kari asked aloud sleepily, "Tk, do you want to go out?"

"Where to?" Tk said in a deep and smooth voice. His voice was one of his finest features besides his blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Kari always felt that he managed to sound gentle and strong at the same time.

"It doesn't matter," Kari replied, "I just want to go somewhere date-like."

"Date-like?"

As Kari heard the words repeated back to her she flushed and was no longer sleepy. She couldn't believe she had started this conversation. Stupid Tai was in her head. Nonetheless, she couldn't turn away now. "Yeah, I want to go on a date with you."

Tk didn't immediately respond and Kari wondered what was going through his head. To get a glimpse of it through his facial expressions she sat up and faced him. He too raised his upper body into a sitting position. His eyebrows were furrowed when he asked, "Why do you want to go on a date with me?"

Kari cheeks remained flushed as she explained, "I'm not sure. Everyone, especially Tai, has always been telling me I should date you. We're both single now and I guess I'm just curious about why everyone harasses us. What do they see?"

"So you want to go on a date to prove that we tried it and get them to shut up?"

Kari hit Tk's arm lightly, "It sounds terrible when you say it like that?" Kari paused and looked up at Tk's eyes. As usual their were watching her intensely and she could imagine the thoughts running through his head. "But yes, that what I'm thinking."

"That's not romantic," Tk sighed and scratched the back of his head, "but I get what you mean. I wouldn't mind putting an end to Matt's jests."

"So, is that a yes?"

Tk shrugged, "Yes."

Kari turned to lay back down on Tk's chest but he was still upright so she settled for resting her head in his lap. She looked up at the sky and noted her best friend looking down at her kindly. "Can I ask something selfish of you?"

Tk smiled his quirky smily with the left side of his face more raised then the rest. "Lay it on me."

"Can we not tell everyone right away?"

Tk laughed and his whole body shook, "Isn't that the point of this? Make an effort to quiet all the busybodies in our life?"

"Yes, but if we tell them now it will be overwhelming. I can just imagine Mimi and Sora breaking down my apartment door and throwing my clothes everywhere to find a perfect outfit for our date. Their enthusiasm is destructive."

Tk laughed again and Kari joined him.

"It's true, you can't contain those two." Tk swept her eyes away from Kari and watched a bee buzz past him towards a nearby tree. "Will you promise me something, too?"

Tk paused and Kari felt her heart rate quicken.

"Promise that nothing will change our friendship."

Kari sat up as quick as lightening and faced him, "Never! Tk, you my best friend. Nothing and no one will ever change that."

Tk smiled. "I think I overheard you uttering those same words to Yuki Mizuki two weeks ago. He didn't like hearing that."

Kari flushed. She'd specifically avoided telling Tk the details of her recent breakup but it was evident that he'd witnessed the incident. "Yuki was a jealous prick. He didn't understand our friendship."

"He'll probably punch me when he finds out I'm taking you on a real date so soon after your breakup."

Kari paled, "Another reason to wait to tell anyone about this."

Tk laughed and climbed to his feet. He offered a hand down to Kari. She eyed it curiously. "C'mon, I've got to go home and research someplace both secretive and romantic to take you to for our first date."

Kari grabbed Tk's hand and let him pull her up. "Nothing too fancy. We are still poor college students."

"Secretive, romantic, and cheap. Sounds easy." Tk gave off another dorky grin and Kari playfully pushed him again. "Not even my girlfriend yet and you're already abusive."

Kari flushed again and looked up at Tk's face. His gaze was focused forward but she could see a slight reddening of his cheek. It was one thing to talk about going on a single date. It was another to think of herself as Tk's girlfriend. He must have thought the same thing.

Kari didn't need Mimi and Sora's help tearing apart her closet. She surprised herself and did it all on her own. It was difficult to choose a first date outfit when the first date was with her best friends for over a decade. He'd likely seen everything she owned. Luckily, she'd had enough foresight to pick out her outfit in the morning and, considering she had nothing desirable in her closet, she could still make it to the mall to pick up something new before said date.

With the help of a sales assistant who she'd unexpectedly and nervously explained the entire situation to, she walked away was a simple light pink dress. The neckline was lower than Kari normally wore but the sales assistant had insisted the dress fit her perfectly and a sweater could remedy any other concerns. Kari had agreed.

Kari was back at her apartment by noon, and had no sooner sat on the couch when her phone began to ring. She noted happily it was her brother.

"Hey, Tai."

"Hey, baby sister. What are you doing tonight?"

"Tk and I have plans." Kari was a terrible liar and knew her brother would see right through her so she stuck with the truth - minus the "date" part.

"Perfect, Mimi is inviting everyone to her studio to try out some new recipes. You guys in?"

"Ah," Kari stumbled, "actually we can't. We're meeting with a study group for our English class. The group, myself included, won't survive our next test without Tk's help." This also wasn't a complete lie. They did have a study group, but it happened to be tomorrow night.

"Ok, your education is definitely the priority. I'm going to need your brains to support me when I turn old and ugly."

Kari laughed, "You're already old and ugly."

"How dare you?" Tai mocked he was offended, "my precious little sister has turned so mean."

"Only because I love you so much and I think you deserve to know the truth," Kari continued to laugh. She'd never fool anyone into thinking she was mean.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you, Kar."

"Love you, too."

"I gotta go. My teammates have finally recovered from their last beating."

Kari said her goodbyes and let Tai return to soccer practice. She looked at the clock. She still had five hours before she needed to get ready and may as well as attempt some homework.

Tk arrived at Kari's doorstep a quarter till seven. He was wearing dark slacks with a matching jacket and a simple white button up. To complete the look was a striped fedora on top of his shimmering head.

"What's with this thing?" Kari asked while reaching on her tippy toes and grabbing the hat from his head.

"Hey, give that back," he said while running after Kari into her apartment. She stopped in front of a mirror and tried the hat on herself. When turning around her smile was radiant.

"I think I just lost my hat. It looks much better on you," Tk pouted.

"Nah," Kari said standing on tip toes again to replace the hat, "you're more of a hat person."

Tk smiled with thanks then swept his eyes over Kari. He tried not to linger and make her uncomfortable but she looked fantastic. "Did you buy a new dress just for me?"

Kari flushed, "Maybe."

"I like it. As usual you look beautiful."

"So do you," Kari motioned at Tk's get up, "I see why they call you a suave heartbreaker."

"I think you've confused me for my brother."

Kari linked arms with Tk and walked him to the front door, "Nah, it's you."

Tk chose not to respond and instead led Kari to a quaint Italian restaurant he'd heard about from friends. It was reasonably priced and in a less trafficked part of town where they'd be unlikely to run into anyone familiar. The entire meal was an ease. Tk and Kari acted no different from usual. If not for the setting, it wouldn't have been a date.

The evening was warm so they decided to walk most of the way home rather than take the train, and they walked with linked arms. Since Tk had paid for dinner, Kari insisted of buying ice cream along the way. Finally, as it was nearing eleven they arrived back at Kari's door.

"You want to come it?" Kari asked while fumbling for her key.

"Kari, don't tell me you ask that after every first date?"

Kari flushed and stared at Tk speechless.

"I'm kidding," he laughed. "I know you wouldn't do that."

Kari regained her words, "Of course I wouldn't. Tai would have a heart attack and ground me for life."

"You're an adult, I'm pretty sure he can't do that."

"He'd find a way," Kari said seriously. She unlocked the front door and held it open for Tk.

"It's actually best if I go home," Tk said regretfully, "I've got an early basketball practice tomorrow."

"Oh," Kari replied and awkwardly stood by the door. "It was fun tonight."

"It's always fun being with you, Kari," Tk said with a smile. He looked too damn charming all dressed up and smiling like that. Kari felt a measure of jealousy towards all the woman that had seen this sight before her.

"You, too, Tk."

Tk looked meaningly at Kari and she simply returned his gaze in wonder. After several moment of silence he said softly, "Should I end this first date with a kiss?"

"A kiss? Do you think that's weird?"

Tk shrugged, "Didn't we promise to stay friends no matter what? If this first date kiss goes horribly wrong we'll pretend it didn't happen."

Kari nodded her head, "I guess you're right."

"Ok," Tk said while taking a step closer and cupping her face, "here I go."

Kari closed her eyes and felt the softness Tk's lips upon hers. He was gentle and sweet, and soon a warmth started spreading throughout her body. Her hands were paralyzed against her sides but her lips pressed back greedily. Soon, Tk coaxed her lips apart just enough so that he could invade her mouth but the moment their tongues met he jerked away.

Kari opened her eyes and saw Tk had taken a step back. He gave her a quick lopsided smiled and said hurriedly, "Goodnight, Kari." He left.

Kari shut the door and leaned up against it in wonder. Her hand traveled to her lips and lightly touched them. She couldn't really explain the myriad of emotions within her, but she understood that Tk's kiss was significant. At least more significant than all the other boys she'd kissed. Nonetheless, she wasn't smiling.

Kari didn't know what the kiss meant.

* * *

 _Please take a moment to leave a review for encouragement._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who reads and/or reviews this story. I'm glad to know that many of you are enjoying my "natural" approach to the Takari relationship. Please enjoy!_

 _~Xanpluto_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Tk wasn't the type to keep track of his conquests. He wasn't even someone that would use the word conquest to describe his interactions with women. Nonetheless, he recalled that in his twenty-one years he had romantically kissed eleven women. The eleventh was by far the most significant.

Tk walked away from Kari's apartment in a daze. The fervor that consumed him while kissing Kari was unexpected and he'd had to jump away least he scare her. They'd promised that nothing would change, but he didn't know if he could keep that promise.

As Tk walked tirelessly back to his apartment he realized that fleeing had been the worst option. It would have been best to talk things through with Kari as they did everything else. Now, he didn't know her impression of the kiss. He walked farther from his best friend with conflicted emotions and unanswered questions.

Tk desperately needed to share his thoughts but he couldn't call his closest friends since he and Kari had agreed to keep their date a secret. Then again, Tk thought happily, it wouldn't hurt to involve someone living on the other side of the world. Tk pulled out his phone and pressed the call button with crossed fingers. After three rings a voice answered.

"Tk! I haven't heard from you in a while. You've got good timing. I just woke up and am eating breakfast."

"Cool, I'm glad I got a hold of you." Tk told his friend, "I need your help?"

The voice was intrigued, "Yeah, what's up?"

"It's about, Kari."

"Ahh, gorgeous Kari," he said teasingly.

"Willis, I need you to be serious! I'm having a crisis and you're the only one I trust to be discrete about it."

"Ok, ok," Willis couldn't complete remove the taunt from his voice but it was improved, "Did something happen between you?"

"On a whim we went on a date. It felt totally normal until the end when I candidly offered to give her a first date goodbye kiss."

"And, you liked it," Willis stated rather than asked.

Tk sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't reached home yet and was instead leaning against the brick wall of an office building. Across the street several teenagers were playing a midnight game of soccer. "Way more than I expected. I mean, kissing always feels good but with Kari it felt better."

"What's the problem then?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really taking the date seriously. I thought it was a good way to get everyone to stop teasing us. Then I kissed her and in five seconds it all changed. I may have freaked a bit and left before we could talk."

Willis was laughing. It sounded like he was trying to control himself but the laugh kept going. Tk frowned. He wasn't sure what was humorous.

"You guys are so weird," Willis finally said, "you and Kari I mean."

"How are we weird?"

"I don't know. You just are." Tk could imagine Willis shrugging on the other line. "I feel like you've both been rebelling against your overprotective brothers and busy body friends for years. I think the only reason you're conflicted now is because you don't want to admit they're right: you and Kari are compatible."

"I don't know..." Tk trailed off.

"Tk, be straight with me," Willis said seriously, "you always want Kari in your life right?"

"Yes, she's my best friend."

"And you liked kissing her?"

Tk admitted reluctantly, "Yes, a lot."

"Then there isn't anything else to think about. Go kiss Kari. Tell her you want to take her on a real date."

"And if she doesn't feel the same."

"In the slight chance she hasn't come to the same epiphany you have tonight, then o'well. Give it a month and I'm sure your friendship will return to normal."

Tk watched the kids across the street pack up their stuff. It was late and Tk hadn't lied about having an early practice in the morning, but right now he wasn't thinking about it.

"I'm going to go talk to her."

"Atta boy," Willis laughed again. "You better invite me to the wedding."

Tk flushed, "I can't even think about that."

"Alright, just go kiss her then."

Tk nodded his head, "We'll see."

"Whatever, man. You know Kari best. Do what you need to do."

"Thanks, I will."

Willis laughed again and hung up the phone. Tk slipped his own phone into his pocket and sprinted back to Kari's apartment. Luckily, he was in good enough shape to be only slightly winded when Kari opened the door.

"Tk?" She looked surprised. It'd been twenty minutes since he'd left and Kari had already changed into her kitty pajamas. Her hair was in a ponytail and her face clean of makeup. Tk had seen this side of her many times, but tonight he couldn't stop staring.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," Kari said while opening the door further. Tk walked into the familiar apartment and settled himself on one of the kitchen stools. Kari stood across the counter from him. "Can I get you something?"

"No, I'm good."

Tk didn't say anything more and Kari watched him expectantly. Eventually her patience gave out, "So...what's up?"

"Can I be honest?"

Kari's eyebrows furrowed, "Aren't we always honest with each other?"

"Yes, but this feels different."

"Okay..."

"I wasn't taking this date thing seriously," Tk began while staring directly in Kari' auburn eyes. His first sentence caused some sadness in her expression, "and then I kissed you and it all changed."

"Huh?"

"Do you think our friends were right? Do you think we've been hiding our feelings from each other for years? Kari, when I kissed you I didn't want to stop. I've never felt that with any girl before."

Tk paused hoping Kari would respond but she looked at him like a deer in the headlights.

"Is it only me?"

Kari's mouth closed and she shook her head. She appeared to be searching for the right words and finally said with a blush, "It's not you. I've been pretty confused since that kiss."

Tk smiled, "Willis says we're weird. That we've been rebelling against everyone who has forced us together."

Kari raised her eyebrows, "You talked to Willis?"

"Yeah, I was a bit of a mess when I ran out of here. I needed to talk to someone. I hope you don't mind."

Kari shrugged, "He knows when to keep things to himself. I'm glad you didn't call Matt or Davis."

Tk nodded his head, "That begs the question, what do we tell them?"

Kari flushed, "I think we need to figure out what we are first."

"Aren't we dating," Tk flashed his signature smile, "I mean, do you want to date? Seriously date?"

Kari nodded her head. She came around the counter and sat on the stool next to Tk. Their knees were inches apart. "Yes."

"Then you're my girlfriend now," Tk said slowly. "That feels odd to say."

"Hm, boyfriend?" Kari said and then smiled, "It is strange."

"I'm going to hold your hand," Tk said while grabbing Kari's left hand with his right. They'd held hands before but it carried more meaning now. Tk interlaced his fingers and squeezed lightly.

"I don't want to tell anyone yet."

Tk nodded his head.

"When I asked you out I hadn't thought about what would happen if we became a legitimate couple. I want them to know but I'm terrified they're going to freak-out."

Tk nodded his head again, "Our friendship is solid, but this relationship might be fragile. Let's figure things out for ourselves before including the cavalry."

"Agreed."

Tk and Kari sat together in a thoughtful silence for several minute longer and were eventually interrupted by a clock chime.

"It's one o'clock. When do you have practice tomorrow...today?"

"Six."

"Why don't you crash here? I think you left some workout clothes last time."

"Ok," Tk nodded his head, "I've slept over a hundred times before, right?."

"Yup, I'll grab some blankets." Kari hopped up from her seat and scurried to the linen closet. She set the extra blankets and pillows on the living room couch.

"Thanks."

"Of course, Tk." Kari looked puzzled about what to say next and finally settled for, "I guess I'm going to my room. Make yourself at home."

"I always do," Tk said with a smile. "Goodnight my girlfriend."

"Goodnight boyfriend," Kari flushed and left for her room as Tk closed his eyes. His last thoughts before drifting off were about how so little and yet so much could change in one evening?

* * *

 _How long can Tk and Kari dupe their friends? Only time can tell. At the very least, there will be some appearances by our favorite digidestineds in the upcoming chapters._

 _Thank you for reading. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for reading. Enjoy!

~Xanpluto

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"What about that one?"

Kari shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her Merlot, "Nah, he's not my type."

"Ugh," the purple haired girl groaned, "you've said that about the last ten guys. It's been two months since you and Yuki split, you need to get back into the game."

Kari flushed but luckily Yolei was too busy scouting the room to notice. Kari was a notoriously bad liar and it was a surprise none of her friends had caught on to her biggest lie yet: her relationship with Tk. Granted, Tk made most of their excuses and Kari had never directly lied to her friends. The past ten guys weren't her type. Currently, she was into tall, athletic, and blonde goofballs.

"What about my friend Shu? He was at my last birthday party. You guys geeked out over some book. He's single now."

"Shu was nice," Kari said honestly, "but I can't really imagine dating him right now."

"Ugh, you're hopeless," Yolei groaned again and rested her hand under her chin . She stared at Kari over her glasses clearly expressing her disappointment.

"Sorry," Kari replied. A part of her wanted to tell Yolei the truth but she was such a gossip the whole world would know in less than 10 minutes. Kari wasn't ready to face up to her brother.

Simultaneously, the screens on Yolei and Kari's phones flashed. Yolei scooped hers up first. "Mimi is here," she looked across the crowded bar, "She's by the entrance. She'll never find our table, I'll go grab her."

Kari nodded her head and Yolei began to weave her way through the maze. Kari swirled her Merlot and then took the last sip to empty the glass. A broad man at the table next to her smiled.

"Can I get you another?"

Kari smiled politely, "No, thank you." She picked up her phone to look busy and inevitably texted Tk.

 _Please reply ASAP. Some guy is trying to hit on me and I need to look busy._

 _I'm going to keep texting until you respond or the girls return._

 _Tk..._

 _Answer me._

 _Gesh._ Kari smiled and waited. _I answered as soon as I could. What are you doing?_

Kari typed, _Out with Mimi and Yolei. Yolei is trying to pick up guys for me...I won't dare tell her that someone offered to buy me a drink the moment she left._

 _Ha ha. Better not tell her or she'll scheme to get you two together._

 _Ugh, not what I want._

 _:)_

 _Will you save me?_

 _Isn't it a girl's night out?_

Kari looked around the bar again. She could see that Mimi and Yolei were heading back while dancing through the crowd. _This isn't my scene._

 _Okay, where are you?_

 _Juniper Lounge on 3rd._

 _Be there in 20._

 _Hurry ;P_

"Kari," Mimi said loudly over the music, "what are you doing absorbed in your phone. C'mon, let's dance."

"No thanks, Mimi."

Yolei grabbed Kari's hand, "You're coming with us. I saw some guy over there that is seriously smoking. If I didn't have Ken I'd take him home tonight."

"You can't say no," Mimi agreed while grabbing Kari's other hand to effectively pull her off of her stool. They dragged her onto the dance floor and gracefully maneuvered her to be next to a muscular brunette with a distinguished nose and chiseled cheek bones.

"Guys!" Kari exclaimed over the music. Mimi and Yolei rolled their eyes. Yolei even went so far as to 'accidentally' nudge Kari into the man of the hour. He looked at her with a grin and a wink.

Kari stared back stiffly and then scooted as far away as her friends would allow. She managed to put a somewhat decent effort into dancing while keeping the general male population away for the next dozen or so minutes before she felt the buzz of her phone in her pocket. She feigned needing a drink of water and dashed away from Mimi and Yolei before they could object.

 _Here. Where you at?_

 _Near the neon Miller sign._

 _Ok._

Kari waited contently until she saw Tk's mop of blonde hair and then moved to meet him.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said with a quick glance around. Mimi and Yolei were no where in sight. She reached on her tippy toes and after a moment of surprise Tk leaned down to kiss her.

"I had to pay $10 to get in here but it was worth it."

"Huh?" Kari asked, "What do you mean? I could have met you outside."

"Nah," Tk leaned down again, "then I wouldn't get to kiss you in public."

Kari flushed. It was truly the first time they'd shown any sort of romantic feelings outside their own homes. It was nice kissing Tk like this.

"Okay," Tk said getting serious, "so how do you want to play this?"

"We ran into each other at the bar?"

"Okay," Tk messed up Kari's hair a little, "I'll suggest you look a little pale and I should take you home."

"Sounds as good a plan as any." Kari grabbed his sleeve and headed back into the crowd where she knew Yolei and Mimi to be. They noticed the tall blonde immediately and greeted him.

"Tk, what are you doing here?"

Tk smiled and said loud enough to be heard, "Kari texted me to save her."

Kari's mouth dropped and she stared daggers, "Traitor."

Tk laughed deeply and Kari was fighting off his infectious smile. Mimi and Yolei simply shook their heads in understanding. "Yeah, ok," Yolei said, "she's not even trying to get a date anyway."

"Agreed," Mimi smiled, "I love you darling but I think you're scaring away everyone with your dancing."

Kari's eyebrow raised. She hadn't thought she was doing that bad. She was going to say something but Tk stepped in, "Great, we're going to go see the new Star Wars movie. Later."

Tk pushed lightly on Kari's shoulders to direct her towards the exit. Mimi and Yolei shouted goodbye and then continued their dancing.

Once outside Kari furrowed her eyebrows, "You want to see Star Wars again? We've already seen it twice."

"You can never see it enough," Tk smiled, "but we can do something else if you want."

Kari shrugged, "I'm tired of crowds. Let's go to my house and watch something els."

"Sounds good."

They changed directions and started heading towards Kari's apartment. In the time since they'd started secretly dated, they spent most of their time there. In fact, Tk slept there more than his own apartment. Unintentionally, he'd been slowly bringing a ton of his stuff over to her place as well. Kari didn't mind.

Once reaching Kari's apartment, Tk made his way over to the couch and gathered up the pillows and blankets he used for a bed so they could both snuggle comfortably. Meanwhile, Kari flipped through her Netflix account calling out titles. They both settled for a historical drama and cuddled into the couch and each other.

Kari lay with her back against Tk's chest and he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. When he got bored with the movie half way through he left soft kisses along her neck and she giggled. Three quarters into the movie she turned around so they were facing each other. As the credits rolled Kari found herself on her back while a shirtless Tk hovered above her. They were still heatedly kissing when the TV returned to the Netflix home page.

"The movie is over," Kari stated softly. Tk lifted his lips from her collar bone and looked over.

"Did you want to watch another one?"

"I should probably go to bed. I have an early study group," Kari said as she sat up. Tk stood from the couch.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he leaned down to place a heartfelt kiss on her cheek. "I've got practice, too. Goodnight."

"Night," she said happily while retreating to her doorway, "There are still some bagels and cream cheese for breakfast."

"Strawberry."

"Of course, who do you think I am?"

Tk smiled, "You're perfect."

Kari flushed bright red. Before she said anything embarrassing she closed the door.

Tk laughed before grabbing the set aside blankets and pillows to remake his bed. Both went to sleep happy.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the read. Please review.


End file.
